


The Masterpiece of L Lawliet

by retrofuturing



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Just shamelesss f, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofuturing/pseuds/retrofuturing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L Lawliet was a masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterpiece of L Lawliet

L Lawliet was a piece of art.

This being said, art was not necessarily beautiful, or awe-inspiring. Some of it was downright ugly and repulsive.

But connecting any of the above adjectives to him did not seem right for L. He was not beautiful- but he was not ugly. He was… different.

And perhaps that's what Light liked about him so much. All his life, Light had been around people who he knew where inferior to him- mostly in intellect, but sometimes in beauty.

Another thing about L was that he barely ever slept. And when he did it was often fitfully, and he could only stay unconscious for a small amount of time (unlike Light, who tends to get at least six hours of sleep every night).This caused L to have dangerously dark bags under his eyes. Yet, Light could not imagine L without them.

At the moment, L was asleep (as we've stated, he hardly does, so Light expected him to awaken soon). Light was looking at him, and the thought once again crossed his mind: L was a piece of art.

Light knew what his hair felt like (it was soft, almost like a raven's feathers), what his mouth tasted like (sweeter than you'd expect), how he softly moaned on the occasion they actually did something (it was like music to Light's ears), and how he liked to say Light's name in his sleep (this was always a surprise- L did not seem the type to talk in his sleep). Light did not know why L was so… pretty.

Light shook his head. Pretty was definitely not the proper word for L. Stunning? No. Cute? No, that was a word for Misa. Light never liked her… Maybe in a different life. He chuckled. Sure. Gorgeous? Not quite. Alluring? At night, maybe. Elegant? Have you seen him eat? Definitely not.

Exquisite? DING-DING-DING-DING. L Lawliet was exquisite.

The sun was peeking through a crack in the heavy curtains, and Light turned his head. He knew that the light would wake L up- did he want that? L deserved sleep (no matter what he said). Or did Light just want to be able to stare at L for a few more minutes uninterrupted? Probably the latter, not that Light would ever admit that.

Of course, as soon as the light hit L's eyelids, they opened. "Good mornin." Light stated to the wall. L made a noncommittal noise in return. This was as good of a conversation they had before L had his suga- coffee.

L wasn't wearing a shirt (because of a reason that we can't disclose) and Light thought: L Lawliet was a piece of art. He seemed comprised of marble, which was weird, because marble wasn't supposed to be warm and alive. And yet, L's marble was. It was a new element, and Light was going to keep it all to himself. He wasn't going to try to profit from it, because that would require sharing and L was his.

L was his and there is nothing anyone could do about it.

"Hey." Light tried again. L looked at him.

"You don't have your shirt on."

"Well, neither do you, silly." Light replied, a small smile tugging at his lips. L gave a small smile (or was that a smirk) and went to prepare his coffee. Light was thinking about L's lips… They were extremely soft, but also a tad bit dry (probably because L never drinks water (how does he stay hydrated?)). They didn't look it, but they bruised rather easily, which was a lot of fun for Light (seeing L's bruised lips in the morning was always a source of great satisfaction).

Light slipped out of the bed, and walked over to L. They were both only clad in their boxers (L's were black, Light's were checkered blue and gray). Light leaned against the counter, and watched L make his cup. Light sighed and put his head on L's shoulder.

L smelled like cologne... Light didn't know how, he never saw the man put any on. I wonder what I smell like? It was a weird question, but human nature works like that.

"Light, what are you doing?" Light started at the lack of honorific.

"Nothing, just resting my head." Light lied- only partially. He was resting his head. It just wasn't the full truth.

"Light." L sighed, turning his head. His nose bumped Light's forehead.

"Ack!"

L looked at Light with his big eyes. "Are you sure that's all you were doing?"

"What else could I have been doing?"

"I don't know, I wasn't the one who was lying through his teeth." L remarked as he added six sugar cubes to his morning coffee.

"Six? That's two less sugar cubes than normal."

"Oops." L grabbed two more and added them to the brew. He picked up a spoon with his- long- fingers and delicately stirred the drink. "Now, back on topic. Don't lie to me, Light. It never ends how you wish."

"I wasn't lying!" Oh that smart bastard.

"Light-kun, half the things that pass through your lips are lies." Light looked at L, puzzled.

"And the other half?"

"The other half, Light-kun, is you showing your undying love for me." L nonchalantly said.

"L."

"Don't call me that." L replied, turning away from Light and heading to the couch, where he got into his usual seating position. "And what?"

"I have never expressed my love for you."

"Oh? Well, then it must have been how you were looking at me this morning."

L! You bastard.

"Huh." Was all Light said in response as he walked over to the couch were L was crouching. L took a sip of his drink. "L?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

Light did not answer, but instead pressed his lips to L's. This was how they resolved a majority of their arguments. By not resolving it at all, and instead...

A half hour later, they were back in their bed, the sheets tied up in between them. Light was lying on top of L, breathing slowly and thinking. How exactly did I, a semi-normal guy, get L Lawliet, the famous detective? Why me? What did I do?

"You did nothing." L said, and Light realized he spoke aloud. "You were there. I do not deserve you Light."

As they lay there, Light realized something. Yes. L Lawliet is a piece of art.


End file.
